


Our last breaths, alone and apart.

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Goodbyes, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry and Im not, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter survived the snap, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trailer based, Unhappy Ending, alternate version, hypoxia, oxygen starvation, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Just because Peter had survived the snap, that did not mean he, Tony Stark or Nebula would survive the failing rocket home.(This story I had two very different ideas for so both versions are here, with the same situation handled differently with a few changed obstacles. But both got my crying, so let me know which one is sadder :3 )





	1. Together adrift

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Peter watched as Tony made a recording home to Pepper, staying deathly silent. His stomach wanted to growl, make itself known but Peter knew there was no point. It was day four without food and water. 

Nebula had grown aggressive, finding herself as far away from them as possible. She preferred to die alone and angry, while Tony had accepted their fate. His only anxiety coming from him being there, and not being able to kiss Pepper goodbye.

“It’s all my fault,” The elder man huffed, breaths just as harsh as his own.

“No,” The teen panted back, the lack of food leaving him malnourished and even more tired. Tony glared with a stubborn look that quickly lost its original mirth. 

“You don’t deserve to die this way,”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter spoke up louder, noticing his mentor getting lost in his misplaced guilt, “You don’t deserve it either,” He knew what was coming in the morning, and it loomed over them by pinching every breath for all that is was worth.

“C’mere,” Tony murmured, weakly gesturing with his arm for him to come closer. The teen did as such, preparing to slide in next to the man only to be maneuvered into his lap. Tony’s shaking hands gently wound into Peter’s greasy hair before securing his head to his chest but minding the arc reactor.

Peter understood why, he wanted their last moments to be comfortable. Yet the teen didn’t care, and placed his head over the arc reactor and wound his arms around his mentors waist. Gentle tears falling from both their eyes as Tony nuzzled his face into his hair.

“I love you kid,” Tony spoke softly, the emotion in his voice clear. They’d survived Thanos’ wrath on Titan, to Peter it seemed almost anticlimactic for them to die here from lack of oxygen. But to Tony, this was exactly what he expected, at least for himself.

Ever since the missile, space is what’d left him shaking in the middle of the night. The stars are what burned his eyes on restless nights. The silence that engulfed him had left him stranded with his guilt.

He’d die among the stars with his biggest fears consuming him. Space and failing Peter. Another one was lying under the surface, he may not have been there for the deaths of his friends but he hadn’t died with them. Then again he wasn’t even sure if they were all even dead.  But the only thing that lessened that fear was Peter, no matter how torn he was the shining light that was Peter Parker would be dying.

Some selfish part of him, and some not so selfish part of him was grateful they were together. It was selfish that he didn’t want to be alone, but he’d never forgive himself if the boy had died on his own.

These thoughts were cut off by Peter’s soft voice, “I love you too,” His smile was grim at best. Gripping on to one another as tight as they could manage without wasting their energy or cutting off one another's air flow, they sat in wait.

Tony could count his breaths, Peter’s too, could feel the way his fingers began to tingle and his chest tighten with almost every inhale. His own reflection was too dizzying to look at, but Peter’s lips had slowly been turning blue so he knew his must be too.

He could feel his thoughts slipping, Tony knew what the lack of air did to a person's health. Knew his short-term memory was deteriorating, his body slumping in fatigue. If there was a clock he’d inevitably count down the time they had left, but even that resource had faltered.  But the air continued to thin, bringing morning closer and closer.

“Mr. Stark?” The question was breathless and tickled his throat when Peter adjusted in a way to look up at him. Large brown eyes teary but none fell down making a saddened ache travel through his chest, it feeling tighter than it had before because he couldn’t wipe away the tears that hadn’t fallen.

“Yeah Pete,” he smiled, trying to offer some comfort, while his itching fingers gently combed through the boy’s hair. Left hand stroking his back before he instinctively began rocking them back and forth.

“I think I’m going to sleep now,” Tony nodded, holding back a sob that wanted so desperately to escape at those words. Peter rested his head against the blue glowing light, eyes shutting against the tears that pushed free before intertwining his hand with Tony’s that had been previously carding through his hair.

Tony let his tears fall, pressing his lips to the boy’s temple and continuing to rock them both back and forth until the boy had fallen asleep. Breaths so short, they were bordering on nonexistent but then again so were his own.

He looked up at the footsteps approaching, the blue mechanical woman’s gravelly voice breaking through the ship, “I can turn the air off, it would be faster,” the inventor looked up at the offer.

Mind boggling at the thought, but he wasn’t a dumb man. No one would dare argue that, he knew what would happen if they cut the oxygen. It’d be over, instantly.  Peter had gone to sleep in hopes that’d be his best ending, if he cut the air there wouldn’t be a chance of Peter waking up afraid because he couldn’t breathe.

They wouldn’t have to suffer while they slept, it was the right call. He didn’t want to die waiting either, the stars were no company of his. And even with Peter’s hand still intertwined in his own, sticking in fear due to Peter’s powers; he couldn’t-wouldn’t wake him. Peter had said his goodbye, trusted him to look after him as they fell away. There was no reason to wait. It was time for them to go.

“You can cut it,” the voice that left him didn’t seem to be his own, or maybe it was just so weak and sincere no one would have believed it was him. Not even himself.

She gave a nod, staring at the ground as she trailed to the power. Hand resting gently on the button, a moments indecision lasting forever. Her gaze fell back to the pair, where the billionaire gently rocked back and forth, cradling to him what must have been the most precious cargo in the universe.

His eyes were shut, face pressed into the smaller males hair. But she knew he’d made his peace and so did the boy. She may not have killed Thanos, her only true goal; the one thing she believed could truly give her peace.

But she could die how she wanted, so could the two men next to her. It was as close to peace as they could get, as quick a death as they could be gifted with. She pressed the button, and the world pulled them all away in a quick suck of air.

The ship floated through space, passengers adrift but the two heroes who had walked into battle in red and gold armor were stuck together by their intertwined fingers and a fatherly grip that wouldn’t loosen even in death.


	2. Count me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured out spiders actually do pretty well with little to almost no oxygen for a while. So what happens when the air is running thin, and Peter's almost sure Tony will be gone before he will.

The teen peeked over from the front seat, eyes sad as he watched his mentor tell his helmet his goodbyes incase Pepper ever got a hold of it. Something in him almost wanted to ask if he could leave a message to May but knew better.

Peter couldn’t help but watch worriedly as his mentor panted, Nebula who’d retired to the back to be on her own didn’t seem to be faring well either. Peter knew why his chest wasn’t as tight, nor were his breaths as heavy.

The spider bite had left him some amazing gifts, of course that meant there was some bad things too. He knew he’d never brought it up before to Tony, but Spiders and oxygen were a very interesting mix.

He’d never fully tested the limits but when he’d plummeted into the water when fighting Toomes, he didn’t notice at first but he’d held his breath for longer than he’d thought. Nearly twice as long as he’d ever before without feeling as if he was going to pass out.

Spiders took in little oxygen, that’s not to say they or he didn’t need it. But he could deal with less for longer, and with how quickly he could see the man in front of him lose his breath. Peter knew the air would be gone by morning, whenever that was.

But something deep inside him argued he might not go as quickly as Tony or Nebula would. The thought alone was worse than the thought of death. They both seemed weak, far more fatigued than himself and he wasn’t even fairing all that well.

His metabolism tore through him, scratching up his insides in a desperate attempt for food. _ Tony had continued to try giving him his portions but no matter how hungry he was he couldn’t let the man starve. _

_ Tony had been less than happy, arguing endlessly that he was in charge and that it was his job to take care of him. His mentor had been shocked when he’d shouted back, “Not at the expense of yourself!” _

_ “Peter that’s exactly what I’m supposed to do!” Peter knew he could say nothing more, but he didn’t eat the extra food offered.  _

“Peter?” the teens head shot up at that, looking at the worried eyes that left him paralyzed. Tony seemed to be trying to get to his feet only to fall back against the support. Breaths heaving as he looked down at his fingers, clenching them as if to soothe out an ache.

Peter quickly rose from the seat, not caring about the bout of dizziness that accompanied it as he quickly approached his mentor. Ears carefully attuning to the man’s heart and the injury in his chest, it had been fixed the best it could, but Peter knew better than to put it out of mind.  They both knew too a lack of oxygen could lead to heart failure pretty quickly, and even with the arc reactor firmly planted in the man’s skin; Peter was terrified.

“I’m okay,” Tony assured, sitting straighter and carefully using his thumbs to brush the tears off the boy’s face away. Peter looked back over at the chairs, mind supplying Tony would be comfier there. 

“You wanna sit in an actual chair?” Peter asked gently, noticing how his mentors lips were turning blue at the corners. Tony shook his head giving what he knew was supposed to be a reassuring smirk.

“I think the floors fine for now kid,” But the way Tony moved as if his shoulders and back were paining him, even while weak Peter knew he could pick him up. Tony didn’t seem to realize that was his intent when he went forward to grab him but Tony just hugged him.

Peter could almost laugh at the irony of the moment, but hugged back just as tight before lifting Tony up. Tony’s yelp sent him into a coughing fit which Peter apologized profusely for before he sat him down in one of the ships comfiest seats. 

Peter gently padded the man’s back until he calmed, “Yeah, that, that was weird,” Tony let out, earning a morbid and breathy laugh in turn.

“Couldn’t leave you on the floor,” Peter murmured, taking the seat beside him. Attention falling to the open window that showed a mix of colors and a view that Peter thought were only possible on laptop wallpapers.

“Don’t waste your energy,” Tony tried to lecture, but he didn’t sound so convincing. Peter shrugged, scanning his mentor again. Another instinctual hunch letting him know the morning was coming, because the air pushed just a little more and Tony’s eyes shut a little tighter before opening again.

Lips going just a bit more blue, noticeable around his words, “I’m sorry Peter,” 

“You can’t blame yourself Mr. Stark,” Peter urged, a soft smile on his face but he made sure to look the older man in the eyes.

“I came here because-” Peter huffed out a sad laugh. His eyes tearing up before he let out a breath that if Tony had he may have fainted, “I was there when Bed died, I mean when we first met I told you when the bad things-” Peter shook his head, “I mean I couldn’t let you go by yourself,”

Tony’s mouth clenched until Peter saw the tears, “Kid, when I see you, I see just how much you have to offer to the world. I’m just so sorry you won’t get to,” Tony cried, fatigue and exhaustion, and malnourishment turning him into an emotional mess.

Peter could almost believe if he wasn’t there, Tony would be perfectly fine accepting his fate. The teen could feel the pressure change once again, especially as Tony began to almost choke on his sobs.

“I guess your spideryness is helping you not cough to death,” Peter nodded, not knowing if he should tell the man or not. He’d only be more guilty, and there still wasn’t any way of knowing he would last longer even with the oxygen gone.  Tony’s hand roamed the side of the seat until he found a way to recline, the small movement leaving him panting, sweat gently falling from his temples.

“I’m scared,” Peter admitted, figuring he didn’t have to tell the man why because he’d be comforted anyway. But maybe even that wasn’t a good idea, and he’d been foolish. Tony didn’t have the strength to comfort him. He also didn’t need to spend his last moments comforting a frightened child.

“Come lay down Pete,” Peter sniffled and nodded, gently fumbling as he carefully crawled up beside the man. Face gently pressing into the man’s throat as Tony’s strong arms held him close and his tingling fingers pressed into his hair. 

“I love you kid.” Tony whispered, eyes pulling shut with resistance only until Peter responded.

“I love you too, Dad.” Peter could feel Tony’s nose press against his temple before a weak chaste kiss was placed in the same spot. Peter felt the man inhale, and nothing push out in turn.

A thud sounded as the blue woman's body hit the floor, no heartbeats sounding from either. The air was nearly almost entirely gone, his lungs burning as he sobbed desperately into his dead mentors arms. 

Breaths struggling just a little more, much like Tony’s had been around an hour ago. His ears popped until he was sure they were bleeding, and no sound he heard came from his lips as he held his mentor tight. His vision blurring until he knew he wasn’t seeing anything at all. Not that he knew; the young hero died fifteen minutes later. His only comfort, a corpse of someone he loved dearly. 


End file.
